DVD Sequel of Kiss Mark?
by ChickenKID
Summary: Dalam suatu perlombaan pastilah ada pemenang, jadi siapakan yang menjadi pemenang? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan seorang pemenang? Masih dengan kisah sang komisi disiplin Luhan dengan Hobae kurang ajar Oh Sehun, apakah akan ada perubahan di antara mereka?/YAO/ HunHan NC 21 For HunHan Shipper


**HunHan Couple**

**Author :** chickenKID

**Title :** DVD Sequel of Kiss Mark?

**Main ****Cast :** -Luhan, -Sehun

**Other Cast :** -find by your self

**Pairing : **HunHan is REAL, hohoho ^^d

**Genre :** Romance (Maybe) entahlah tak terlalu mengerti -a

**Rate :** M(?)

**Length : **ONESHOOT

**Warning :** YAOI,, TYPO(S)…OOC.. GAJE...AU...SEDIKIT FRONTAL..(BOY X BOY=LOVE) **Lemon dikit bikin kita kepanasan, tolong yang gak suka lemon dilarang keras membaca FF ini !**

**Desclaimer **** :** HunHan itu orangtua saya,, jadi eomma dan appa mereka adalah kakek dan nenek saya, HunHan saling memiliki satu sama lain, milik saya, sayanya milik ONEw, jadilah kami keluarga bahagia(?) hahaha XD

**Note ****: **Tes tes tes.. 123,, check check.. oke saya mau mulai basa basi busuk saya. Karena kemarin saya baca review readers banyak yang meminta sequel FF HunHan yang Kiss Mark? Jadi saya buatkan ini sequelnya. Sebenarnya saya gak terlalu yakin untuk publish ini FF, tapi ya saya ingin berusaha memenuhi keinginan readers saja. FF ini juga terinspirasi waktu saya baca doujin anime. Tapi tetap ini FF ASLI karya saya. Dari judul udah aneh gitu kan? Sudah melambangkan keanehannya, harap maklum ne yang buat juga orang aneh, saya berharap readers gak ikutan aneh ya XD. Seperti yang readers ketahui, saya author yang masih amatir. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan. Bagus tak bagus cerita saya nikmati saja ne. FF gaje sih, tapi rela bagi-bagi. Ihihihi ^^

Kiss Mark? notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/ hunhan-nckiss-markchickenkid/619050921450854

IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ !

IF YOU READ, DON'T BE SILENT READERS !

YOSH, HAPPY READING ^^

"_Tak perlu terlalu serius kan? Sekali-kali kita butuh waktu santai"_

"_Oke, peraturan telah ditetapkan jika ada yang tak berani silahkan mengundurkan diri"_

"_Santai saja, ini hanya permainan kan?"_

'_Aku komisi kedisiplinan, tak mungkin aku menyerah sebelum berperang kan? Itu sangat menjatuhkan harga diriku'_

'_Igi mwoya? Kenapa harus dia? Jinjja pabboya namja'_

'_Gotcha, i got you Luhan'_

"_Karena aku yang menang ini hakku, jadi kalian tak usah ikut campur ne"_

"_Tak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu jika aku tak menyukainya"_

"_Kau tahu? aku sangat mencintaimu"_

chickenKID's Present

**DVD**

DUK

Suara tubuh seseorang yang menabrak pintu, tepatnya ia di dorong oleh namja yang kini ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang err..sulit di artikan.

"Ouch" ia meringis karena merasakan sakit pada punggungnya. Ia Luhan, namja berparas cantik nan imut itu mengerutkan keningnya seraya menahan sakit yang dirasa di punggungnya.

BRAK

Namja yang berada di hadapannya itu mengurungnya dalam kedua tangannya. Ia sudah tak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Tubuhnya kaku seketika, ia tak bisa mendorong tubuh namja yang tengah berada di hadapannya itu ketika ia melihat secara langsung, tatapan tajam mata namja yang berada di hadapannya itu. Mata yang seakan menyelidik dirinya. Mata yang seakan meneleti dirinya. Mata yang menatap dengan intens tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah dirinya. Lalu namja itu mendekatinya, dengan perlahan ia persempit jarak diantara mereka. Helaan napasnya terasa menerpa kulit, membuat Luhan merinding seketika.

"Setiap kali kita melakukannya, aku melakukannya dengan baik tapi sedikit agak keras, maka dari itu persiapkan dirimu " ujar namja itu dengan suara berat dan sedikit seduktif membuat sensasi tersendiri untuk Luhan. Membuat 'sesuatu' yang berada di bawahnya menegang seketika.

"Cha..chankam..mpphhh" kata-kata Luhan terpotong oleh ciuman tiba-tiba yang diberikan namja yang berada di hadapannya itu. Ciuman yang begitu menggairahkan, membuat suasana menjadi panas seketika. Membuat Luhan mengerang pelan, dan mendesah tertahan.

"Nnn..Mmmphh...Nnng" Luhan tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Yang ia tahu, ia begitu menikmati ciuman ini.

Namja itu membawa Luhan ke atas ranjang, ia membaringkan Luhan lalu ia menyibak kaos yang digunakan Luhan. Ia langsung menyerang tubuh Luhan, menciummi setiap inci kulit Luhan, dan dengan sengaja ia elus 'junior' Luhan yang masih terbungkus itu.

"Kukatakan, hari ini pun aku akan melakukannya dengan baik dan keras" bisik namja itu lagi. Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia sudah sangat 'horny' karena namja itu. Namja itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Luhan, ia masukan satu jarinya ke dalam 'hole' Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan memekik seketika.

"Argh" pekik Luhan. Namja itu hanya tersenyum. Ia masukan lagi jarinya, kali ini 2 sekaligus membuat Luhan refleks membulatkan matanya.

"Arggghhhht" Luhan memekik lagi. Tapi namja itu tak menghiraukannya. Ia malah dengan cepat meng 'in' 'out' kan jarinya di 'hole' Luhan.

"Sa..sakit, jangan hanya bermain-main denganku, a-yo cepat selesaikan" ujar Luhan terkesan tak sabaran.

"Kau ini tak sabaran sekali ya, tenang saja, waktu kita masih panjang, kau hanya perlu menikmati saja, Sunbaenim"

**DEG**

Mata Luhan tiba-tiba terbuka, ia terdiam melihat langit-langit di kamarnya. Peluh bercucuran dari dahi hingga wajahnya. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya lengket karena dibanjiri keringatnya sendiri. Lalu Luhan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sedikit memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Shit" gerutunya. Luhan langsung menyibaknya selimut yang dipakainya. Lalu ia langsung menghela napas.

"Sudah berapa kali aku harus mencuci spreiku" keluhnya. Celananya basah, bagai balita yang baru bangun tidur dengan ompol yang membasahi celananya. Bedanya ini bukan air kencing, melainkan ehem cairan khas seorang namja yang baru saja bermimpi basah. Yah, Luhan baru saja mengalami wet dream. Dan ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali semenjak ia pulang dari liburan musim panas bersama anak-anak klub musik kemarin. Meskipun tak sampai setiap hari ia bermimpi basah, tapi dapat dihitung bahwa ia sudah beberapa kali harus mencuci spreinya yang kotor karena cairannya sendiri.

"Oh Sehun sialan" umpat Luhan.

Hei, kenapa pula ia bermimpi basah tetapi malah menyalahkan Sehun yang tak ada hubungannya sama sekali?

Yah jika kalian berpikir begitu, itu adalah pernyataan yang salah karena justru Sehunlah yang berpengaruh besar dan membuatnya seperti ini.

Semenjak liburan musim panas lalu itu, setelah melakukan 'ehem-ehem' dengan Sehun. Luhan sering mengalami wet dream yang lawan mainnya adalah Hobae kurang ajar Oh Sehun. Dan itu justru sangat-sangat membuatnya frustasi. Pasalnya, jika Luhan bertemu langsung dengan Sehun, potongan-potongan bayangan mimpinya itu pasti terbayang begitu saja, yang menyebabkan dirinya harus menahan malu dan menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya. Dan karena itu pula, terkadang tanpa sebab Luhan marah-marah dan memberi hukuman pada Sehun. Poor Sehun, ia kan tak tahu apa-apa. -_-

"Aku tak ingin ke sekolah" lirih Luhan, ia menutup wajahnya yang masih penuh dengan peluhnya. Yang sekarang dihiasi rona merah karena membayangkan apa yang baru saja dia impikan.

"Oh Sehun menyebalkan" umpatnya.

_SKIP TIME_

"Igi mwoya? Kenapa kita harus bersusah payah setiap hari seperti ini?" keluh namja jangkung yang mempunyai suara bass tapi wajah yang baby face Chanyeol.

"Jangan mengeluh seperti itu atau kau akan mendapat hukuman" ujar namja yang tak kalah baby face tapi mempunyai hati sedingin es sang komisi kedisiplinan Luhan.

Chanyeol hanya menggerutu dalam hati. Ia tak dapat membalas ucapan sang komisi disiplin itu. Lalu ia kembali berkutat dengan drumnya.

Klub musik adalah klub yang terdiri dari beberapa bagian, ada band, grup vocal, akustik, harmonisasi alat musik dan lain-lain tetapi tetap dalam satu klub yaitu musik. Dan pada pertengahan tahun ini mereka akan mengikuti festival musik yang akan diselenggarakan Universitas besar di Seoul. Untuk itulah klub musik dengan giat berlatih untuk mempersiapkan perlombaannya.

Setelah liburan musim panas kemarin, Jongdae sang ketua klub menerima surat undangan dari Universitas Besar di Seoul itu. Dengan semangat 45, anggota klub setuju untuk mengikuti perlombaan itu.

Dan untuk itulah klub musik berlatih keras untuk mengikuti perlombaan itu. Setiap hari terkecuali hari Minggu, mereka latihan setiap pulang sekolah.

Chanyeol mengeluhkan hal itu, setidaknya mereka juga butuh waktu istirahat pikirnya.

"Benar kata Chanyeol sunbae, kenapa kita harus bersusah payah seperti ini?" ujar namja milky skin yang sekarang tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

BUK

Sebuah buku terlempar tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"Aigoo, appoyo" ujar Sehun sang namja milky skin itu seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Apanya yang bersusah payah, sejak tadi kau hanya bermain-main dengan ponselmu pabbo" geram Luhan.

"Itu karena aku tak dapat kesempatan untuk mengikuti perlombaan kan? Kenapa aku harus ikut bersusah payah" jawab Sehun santai.

BUK

Sebuah buku terlempar untuk yang kedua kalinya ke kepala Sehun.

"Aish, kenapa kau ini senang sekali menyakiti kepalaku sih? Jika aku benar-benar menjadi namja pabbo bagaimana eoh? Kau mau tanggung jawab?" protes Sehun.

"Kau ini memang sudah pabbo, apanya yang harus aku pertanggung jawabkan eoh? Lagipula kau ini tak ada bakat di bidang musik, kenapa masuk klub musik sih?" ujar Luhan.

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu bakat terpendamku, kau tahu suaraku ini bagus untuk bernyanyi" Sehun berucap bangga.

"Bernyanyi dengan suara cadelmu itu? Jangan bercanda"

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku sih? Apa kau ada masalah denganku?"

"Ya, memang kau itu sumber masalah"

"Apanya yang sumber masalah? Kau tidak tahu saja kebaikanku"

"Tak pernah aku melihat sisi baikmu"

"Tapi bahkan menurutku kau yang lebih jahat sunbae"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mau kuhukum eoh?"

"Kenapa dihukum? Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan klub kan? Kau ini jangan menyalah gunakan jabatanmu sunbae"

"OH SEHUN" teriak Luhan.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini selalu saja ribut, nanti kalian berjodoh baru tahu rasa" ejek Kris.

"MWO? Tak mungkin aku berjodoh dengan namja pabbo seperti dia" ucap Luhan tak terima. Sehun hanya diam tak berkomentar, ia masih memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Lagipula wajahku itu tak terlalu buruk, mungkin banyak yeoja yang menyukaiku, dan aku tak perlu berjodoh dengan dia" lanjut Luhan.

"Wajahmu memang sangat jauh dari kata buruk, tapi sifatmu itu yang harus kau perbaiki, kau seharusnya bersyukur masih ada orang yang menyukaimu" ujar Sehun dengan tatapan dingin yang tertuju pada Luhan.

"MWO? APA KAU BILANG? YAK OH SEHUN, KAU MAU KEMANA? YAK" Luhan berteriak-teriak melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempatnya dan berniat pergi meningalkan ruang latihan. Tapi saat di ambang pintu ruangan, tiba-tiba saja sang ketua klub masuk.

"Mau kemana kau Oh Sehun? tak ada yang boleh keluar dahulu sebelum latihan selesai" ujarnya lalu menarik Sehun untuk masuk kembali.

Sehun masih dengan aura dingin mengikuti sang ketua klub masuk ke dalam ruangan lagi.

"Oke semuanya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan" ujar Jongdae. Semuanya memperhatikan sang ketua klub itu.

"Hari ini, kita semua akan ke game centre" ujarnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Dan di detik ke 4

"MWO?" semua anggota klub dengan serempak bertanya. Lebih tepatnya berteriak tak percaya.

"Baguslah kalian kompak, tapi menurutku sebaiknya kekompakan kalian itu jangan hanya saat bingung saja" ujar Jongdae.

"Chankam, apa maksudnya kita ke game centre?" tanya salah satu anggota klub, si korban gigitan nyamuk saat liburan musim panas Tao.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang" jawab Jongdae santai.

"Hah? Kau bercanda? Seharusnya kita itu latihan Kim Jongdae, kau malah mengajak semua anggota ke game centre? Itu tak masuk akal" protes Luhan.

"Tak perlu terlalu serius kan? Sekali-kali kita butuh waktu santai" jawab Jongdae.

Semua terdiam, sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan ketua klubnya itu memang benar. Sesekali mereka butuh waktu santai. Mereka sudah sangat keras berlatih, jika tak ada waktu santai, badan letih dan sakit adalah hal yang mungkin terjadi.

"Lagipula aku mengajak kalian kesana bukan tanpa alasan. Semua akan dijelaskan di sana, a-yo kita berangkat" ujar Jongdae seraya tersenyum semangat, lalu keluar dari ruangan. Yang lain hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Luhanpun tanpa babibu lagi, ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengikuti sang ketua klub.

'Memangnya apa yang direncanakannya?' batin Luhan penasaran.

Di Game Centre

"Oke, peraturan telah ditetapkan jika ada yang tak berani silahkan mengundurkan diri" ujar sang ketua klub Kim Jongdae.

"Tapi, aku tak terlalu bisa melakukannya"

"Iya, bahkan aku tak pernah melakukan permainan ini"

"Iya aku juga, kalau begini caranya aku pasti kalah dengan cepat"

Para anggota klub memprotes.

"Santai saja, ini hanya permainan kan?" jawab Jongdae.

"Lagipula sebenarnya aku juga tak ahli memainkan permainan ini, jadi kalian tenang saja, bukan hanya kalian kok yang akan bernasib suram, aku juga, hahahaha" dan entah kenapa Jongdae malah terlihat bangga dengan ketidakbisaannya itu.

"Kalo begitu mari kita buat daftar nama, dan acak siapa yang akan melawan siapa, dan yang menang akan melawan yang menang, begitu seterusnya hingga final" ujar Jongdae, semua mengangguk, lalu dengan segera anggota klub menjalankan perintah yang diberikan ketua klubnya itu.

Jadi, apakah ada yang penasaran sebenarnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Baiklah, akan saya jelaskan.

Jadi begini, Jongdae mengadakan permainan, yang aturannya sangatlah simple, permainannya adalah permainan yang ada di game centre yaitu "dance floor" permainan yang mempunyai alas berpetak-petak, yang jika ada musik dengan sendirinya petak-petak itu akan menyala, dan yang menyala itu harus kita injak. Permainan ini membutuhkan kelincahan kaki, dan biasanya di mainkan oleh 2 orang. Berhubung ini adalah permainan antar individu, jadi 2 orang akan bermain bersama tetapi dengan skor yang menentukan itu diri mereka sendiri. Tergantung berapa banyak mereka berhasil menginjak lantai berpetak yang menyala tersebut. Dan seperti yang sudah dikatakan Jongdae tadi bahwa dibuat daftar nama untuk diacak siapa melawan siapa, lalu yang menang lawan yang menang, begitu seterusnya hingga final. Dan permainan ini hanya dimenangkan oleh satu orang saja. Dan pemenangnya mendapatkan hadiah berupa apa yang dia inginkan harus dipenuhi oleh para anggotanya. Semuanya setuju akan hal itu karena masing-masing dari mereka punya keinginan tersendiri termasuk Oh Sehun.

Namja itu kini tengah menyeringai dengan senangnya. Ia pikir mungkin ia bisa memenangkan permainan ini. Sebenarnya bakat terpendam seorang Oh Sehun adalah menari, ia sangat ahli di bidang itu. Hanya saja karena ketertarikannya pada komisi disiplin klub musik membuatnya masuk ke dalam klub musik. Sebenarnya ia ingin masuk klub dance di sekolahnya, hanya saja ketertarikan Sehun mengalahkan hobinya, bahkan mengganti hobinya yang dulu sangat gemar menari menjadi hobi yang sangat gemar membuat Luhan marah. Sebenarnya selain Sehun yang sangat pintar menari itu Kim Jongin atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Kai, yaitu namjachingu dari Do Kyungsoo salah satu anggota klub musik. Kai adalah salah satu anggota klub dance di sekolahannya. Pada saat liburan musim panas kemarin ia ikut ke acara klub musik karena ingin liburan bersama dengan kekasihnya. Awalnya Luhan sebagai komisi disiplin menolak Kai untuk ikut pada acara klub musik, hanya saja sang ketua klub Kim Jongdae yang kelewat baik itu mengizinkan Kai untuk ikut acara klub musik meskipun ia bukan anggota klub musik. Alasan tersembunyi yang anggota klub lain tak tahu adalah Kai mengatakan pada Jongdae bahwa ia akan membantu Jongdae untuk dekat dengan kakak senior klub dance yang bernama Xiumin. Karena Jongdae tertarik padanya, jadilah Kai di izinkan untuk ikut pada acara anggota klub musik atas izinnya.

Tapi karena Kai bukan anggota klub musik, ia tak ada di sini, jadi tak ada saingan yang menurut Sehun susah untuk di kalahkan. Karena bagaimanapun dalam game ini memang kelincahan kaki yang sangat-sangat di andalkan. Mungkin untuk klub musik yang terbiasa bernyanyi atau memainkan alat musik tertentu agak susah untuk menggerakkan kaki dengan cepat sesuai irama. Dan siapa yang tahu permainan ini akan dimenangkan oleh siapa. Mari kita lihat sebenarnya siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya.

Daftar nama telah tersedia, bagan pertandingan yang hanya di tulis pada kertas selembar saja juga sudah tersedia. Setelah tadi pengocokan nama anggota klub, beginilah hasil yang di dapatkan.

VS Luhan

VS Daehyun

VS Baekhyun

4. Kris VS Sehun

VS Yongguk

6. Kyungsoo VS Himchan

7. Youngjae VS Zelo

VS Jinwoon

Semua mulai tegang saat melihat lawan masing-masing.

"Jadi setelah melihat bagan ini, apa ada yang mau mengundurkan diri?" tanya Jongdae.

Semua terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae.

'_Aku komisi kedisiplinan, tak mungkin aku menyerah sebelum berperang kan? Itu sangat menjatuhkan harga diriku'_ batin Luhan.

"Sepertinya tak ada ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita mulai permainannya" ujar Jongdae. Lalu dimulailah pertandingan yang pertama antara Chanyeol dan Luhan. Chanyeol dan Luhan menaiki(?) arena permainan. Lagu diputar, dan dimulailah mereka bergerak-gerak di lantai berpetak itu seirama dengan lagu yang diputar dan sesuai dengan petak mana yang menyala.

_Geurae wolf naega wolf auuu-  
A saranghaeyo  
Nan neukdaego neon minyeo_

_Geurae wolf naega wolf auuu-  
A saranghaeyo  
Nan neukdaego neon minyeo_

Pada saat bagian ref Chanyeol mulai kewalahan, Luhan tersenyum senang, ia masih menikmati permainan itu.

Lagupun berhenti, dan pertandingan pertama dimenangkan oleh Luhan. Dilanjutkanlah dengan pertandingan yang berikutnya antara Tao dan Daehyun. Begitu seterusnya, hingga akhirnya menyisakan 4 orang untuk selanjutnya bertanding di semi final.

Luhan VS Jongup dan Sehun VS Zelo.

Mereka sudah berkeringat karena sudah 2 kali bermain "dance floor" tersebut. Semi final yang pertama antara Luhan dan Jongup. Luhan dan Jongup menaiki arena game.

_Seoul,Tokyo N New York City  
Beijing, Hong Kong, Berlin  
I Guess, I Gotta Feeling  
bureuneun goseun jugineun mudae  
jikyeo gyeomsonhan pumhaeng Aight?  
keojineun seupekteureom I Say 'La La La La La' _

Musik sudah berjalan, kini Luhan dan Jongup tengah menggerakkan kaki-kakinya dengan lincah. Dilihat dari score mereka bersaing dengan ketat. Siapa yang menyangka, meskipun mereka dari klub musik, tapi kaki mereka sangat lincah, dan permainan mereka sangatlah memukau. Bak orang yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan game itu.

_Turn It Up Now, Burn It Up Now  
Grab The Mic & Shout Out To You Now  
Turn It Up Now, Burn It Up Now  
Grab The Mic & Shout Out To You!_

_We're Hurricane, We're Hurricane  
We're Hurricane, Hurricane  
I'm A Hurricane, We're Hurricane_

Musikpun berhenti, saat dilihat _score _ternyata Luhan yang memenangkan game semi final yang pertama. _Score _mereka beda tipis, Jongup terlihat menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu dimulailah pertandingan semi final yang kedua antara Sehun dan Zelo.

_Meori buteo palkkeutkkaji Hot Issue Ho!  
Naemodeungeot hanahana Hot Issue  
Moduda Take control (Moduda Take control)  
Nan hangsang Hot it Hot it Hot it Hot i Issue_

Musikpun dimulai. Sehun dan Zelo secara refleks menggerakkan kaki-kakinya. Para anggota klub yang lain tengah menahan tawa mereka. Karena lagu yang diputar itu lagu girl band 4Minutes. Luhan dan Jongup yang tadi lebih dahulu bertanding ikut menahan tawa. Untung saat mereka yang bertanding tadi bukan lagu girl band. Jadi terkesan sangat feminin dengan lagu girl band sedangkan yang bermain adalah 2 orang namja tampan dengan tatapan tajam. Poor Sehun dan Zelo. -_-

_One Two Three Four For~ 4Minute Girl  
One Two Three Four For~ 4Minute Girl  
One Two Three Four For~ 4Minute Girl  
Nan hangsang Hot it Hot it Hot it Hot i Issue_

Musikpun berakhir. Sehun dan Zelo terengah-engah dan mengatur napas mereka. Keringat sudah menghiasi wajah keduanya. Saat dilihat _score, _ternyata Sehun yang memenangkan semi final babak kedua ini. Jadi dapat disimpulkan bahwa yang akan maju ke babak final adalah Sehun dan Luhan.

'Igi mwoya? Kenapa harus dia? Jinjja pabboya namja' batin Luhan. Ia malas, dan bahkan sangat malas untuk bertanding dengan hobae kurang ajar Oh Sehun. Tapi ia lebih mementingkan harga dirinya. Ia tak boleh kalah oleh hobae kurang ajar itu.

Sehun menyeringai senang. Ia telah sangat menyiapkan diri untuk final ini. Meskipun ia baru saja bertanding, dan dia harus bertanding lagi, lalu ia sudah berkeringat seperti itu. Tapi seringaian itu tak lepas dari wajahnya. Luhan sedikit bergetar melihat tatapan Sehun yang pernah ia lihat dulu waktu liburan musim panas lalu, sebelum Sehun menyerang dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja anggota klub meramaikan suasana. Mereka mendukung masing-masing dari yang mereka dukung. Ada yang mendukung Luhan, juga ada yang mendukung Sehun. Seketika anggota klub seperti melihat pertandingan tinju. Dengan sorak-sorai menyemangati yang didukungnya.

_Yo, okay_

_Na hoksi molla gyeonggohaneunde (jaldeureo)  
Jigeum wiheomhae (so dangerous)  
Jakku nareul jageukhajima (geunilla)  
Nado nal molla_

Musikpun dimulai, Sehun dan Luhan memulai permainannya. Meskipun lagu ini terhitung tidak terlalu cepat. Tetapi tingkat kecepatan dalam gamenya di tambah menjadi hard. Jadi Sehun dan Luhan tetap saja harus bergerak cepat dan lincah menggerakkan kakinya. Karena ini adalah final, jadi Jongdae sengaja memilih level yang lebih cepat.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah mulai berkeringat. Mereka masih dengan lincah memainkan kakinya sesuai irama. Pertandingan terlihat sengit jika dilihat _score _Sehun dan Luhan selalu saling susul-menyusul. Luhan hanya bisa berdo'a dalam hatinya. Semoga dewi fortuna memihaknya.

Tapi sepertinya do'a Luhan tak dikabulkan. Karena saat melihat _score _akhir, Sehunlah yang memenangkan final ini dengan _score_ yang beda tipis. Luhan langsung terduduk di sana. Dengan napas terengah-engah, keringat yang membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya. Ia merutuk dalam hati, kenapa bisa ia kalah oleh hobae kurang ajar itu.

Sedangkan Sehun sedang tersenyum puas. Dialah pemenang dalam game ini. Para pendukung Sehun bersorak-sorai memanggil nama Sehun.

Sehun masih tersenyum, lalu ia beralih menoleh Luhan yang kini tengah duduk mengatur napasnya.

'Gotcha, i got you Luhan' batin Sehun seraya menyeringai ke arah Luhan.

"Oke, jadi pemenangnya sudah ada, mari kita simak apa permintaan Sehun" ujar Jongdae. Luhan segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jongdae.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengadakan game ini? Kau bilang kau punya rencana, apa rencanamu?" tanya Luhan, napasnya masih terengah-engah. Ia sudah memiliki firasat buruk dengan melihat kenyataan bahwa Sehun adalah pemenangnya.

"Apa kalian senang dengan pertandingan yang kubuat?" tanya Jongdae kepada para anggota klub. Para anggota klub hanya saling pandang.

"Ne, sangat menyenangkan" ujar senyum dengan senyuman terpampang di wajahnya. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae. Dan anggota lain memandang Sehun.

"Wae? Apa kalian tak merasa senang?" tanya Sehun.

"Menurutku memang menyenangkan, daripada kita kelelahan dan stress karena terlalu banyak berlatih" Baekhyunpun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ne, aku setuju dengan Baekhyun" Kini Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"Nah, itulah tujuannya. Aku hanya tak mau melihat anggota klub kelelahan hanya karena terlalu giat berlatih, dan aku tak mau anggota klub menjadi jenuh karena kita terlalu sering berlatih, sekali-kali kita perlu bersenang-senang, benar kan?" tanya Jongdae, dan semua anggota mengangguk setuju, terkecuali Luhan. Dia hanya terdiam, dia semakin memiliki firasat buruk.

"Jadi Oh Sehun, apa permintaanmu?" tanya Jongdae lagi.

"Permintaanku tak banyak, aku hanya ingin Luhan sunbaenim.."

"Mwo? Shiro!" potong Luhan cepat.

"Hey, bukankah kita sudah sepakat dengan aturannya, jika kau menolak seharusnya sejak awal kau tak mengikuti game ini" ujar Jongdae. Luhan terdiam.

"Kkkkk, lagipula aku belum menyelesaikan ucapanku Sunbae, kenapa kau sudah memotongnya, memangnya kau sudah tahu apa yang kuinginkan eoh?" tanya Sehun sedikit terkekeh. Luhan hanya memberinya death glare, dan itu membuat senyum Sehun semakin lebar saja.

"Begini Sunbaenim, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu permintaanku pada Luhan Sunbaenim saja" ujar Sehun.

"Lho? Kenapa? Kenapa tidak langsung saja memberitahu pada kita semua" tanya Jongdae heran.

"Karena aku yang menang ini hakku, jadi kalian tak usah ikut campur ne" ujar Sehun masih dengan senyumannya. Lalu ia menghampiri Luhan, menarik tangan Luhan, dan membawanya pergi dari game centre itu.

Semua hanya bisa terdiam seraya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun yang menarik tangan Luhan. Hingga mereka menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Jadi sekarang kami boleh pulang?" tanya Tao pada Jongdae.

"Karena sudah di sini, bagaimana jika kita mencoba permainan yang lain?" tanya Jongdae dengan senyumannya. Yang lain saling bertatapan, hingga akhirnya menyetujui usul sang ketua klub, tanpa memikirkan lagi bagaimana kelanjutan Sehun dan Luhan.

HunHan's Side

"Yak Oh Sehun, berani sekali kau menarik paksa tanganku begini" ujar Luhan, ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dari tangannya.

"Hey, kau ini masih saja galak begitu meskipun kita hanya berdua ya" ujar Sehun, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Luhan.

"Cih, apa bedanya jika kita hanya berdua saja, dengan ada orang lain eoh? Menurutku tak ada bedanya"

"Kapan sih kau mau menjadi penurut lagi seperti saat liburan musim panas yang lalu eoh? Kau tahu, saat itu kau sangat manis"

SRET

Luhan melepas paksa tangan Sehun dan menatap tajam Sehun yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Lupakan itu Oh Sehun, aku mau pulang" ujar Luhan, ia akan beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sehun, kalau saja tangan Sehun tak menariknya kembali.

"Kau tak bisa segampang itu menghindar dariku Sunbaenim, aku sudah menang, dan aku bahkan belum menyebutkan apa keinginanku. Sebagai namja yang berdedikasi tinggi seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah disepakati kan" ujar Sehun. Luhan terdiam, ia tak bisa melawan. Jika sudah menyangkut harga dirinya, Luhan tak bisa apa-apa.

"Jadi sebenarnya, apa maumu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum kembali, ia mendekati Luhan dan berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan.

"Aku ingin kau..."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya seketika mendengar pernyataan Sehun.

"Waeyo? Sepertinya kau kaget, padahal aku belum selesai melanjutkan ucapanku lho" lanjut Sehun. Dan terlihat Luhan bernapas lega.

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu yang lain eoh?" tanya Sehun menggoda Luhan.

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda, sesuatu apanya. Aku tak memikirkan apapun" bohong Luhan. Kini terlihat rona merah di pipi Luhan karena ucapan Sehun. Tadi Luhan sempat memikirkan wet dreamnya saat Sehun berkata bahwa ia menginginkan dirinya. Tapi nyatanya Sehun hanya belum melanjutkan kata-katanya saja.

"Nah, kalau begini kau manis" ujar Sehun seraya mengelus pipi Luhan.

"Cih, aku tak suka disebut manis, aku ini namja Oh Sehun pabbo" jawab Luhan dan

SRET

"Dan jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuhku" ujar Luhan seraya menjauhkan tangan Sehun darinya. Sentuhan Sehun membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia akui.

"Aku hanya ingin menonton DVD bersamamu" hanya jawaban singkat yang diberikan Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan terdiam mendengarnya.

"A-yo kita pilih kaset yang bagus, mau nonton di mana? Rumahku atau rumahmu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan masih terdiam.

"Sunbaenim?" tanya Sehun merasa tak ada respon dari sunbae kesayangannya itu.

"Ah, ne, di rumahku saja, di rumahku sedang tak ada siapa-siapa" ujar Luhan.

"Lalu, kenapa memangnya jika tak ada siapa-siapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne?"

"Memangnya kenapa jika tak ada siapa-siapa?"

"Yah maksudku agar lebih nyaman menontonnya begitu"

"Jinjja? Jadi kau tak mau terganggu saat menonton bersamaku eoh?"

PLAK

Satu pukulan sukses mendarat di kepala Sehun.

"Pabbo, jangan berpikir macam-macam tentangku, jika kau masih ingin menonton bersamaku, a-yo cepat kita ke toko kaset" ujar Luhan. Ia berjalan mendahului Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum, ia melihat dengan jelas rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Luhan.

'Manisnya' pikir Sehun.

_SKIP TIME_

Luhan terdiam, setiap kali Sehun mendekat ke arahnya, ia menahan napasnya. Wajahnya sudah terhiasi rona merah. Tapi Sehun terus saja menghimpitnya, hingga tak ada jarak diantara tubuh keduanya. Luhan kembali menahan napasnya.

"Se..Sehun" ujar Luhan terbata. Luhan merinding ketika Sehun malah semakin dekat dengannya.

"O..Oh Sehun" ujar Luhan lagi dan

BRUK

Luhan terjatuh dari sofa yang ia duduki.

"Sunbaenim" ujar Sehun.

"Appo" lirih Luhan.

"Ah, mianhae" ujar Sehun.

PLAK

Satu pukulan mengenai kepala Sehun.

"Sunbae, kenapa kau senang sekali menyakiti kepalaku sih?" protes Sehun.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Malah mendorongku, kau tahu pantatku sakit tahu!" ujar Luhan tak terima.

"Habisnya kenapa kau malah memilih film horor begini sih? aku kan takut" jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau takut? Kau ini so pemberani sekali sih"

"Mwo? Kenapa kau jadi mengata-ngataiku eoh?"

"Memang benar kan, kau ini so manly saja, padahal oleh film horor saja kau takut"

"Mwo?"

"Aku tak menyangka, nanti jika kau melanggar aturan klub musik dan bersikap seenaknya, aku akan mengirimkan banyak vidio horror padamu sebagai hukumannya"

"Mwo?"

"Dan jika kau menggangguku, aku juga akan mengirimkan vidio padamu, aku akan mengikat tubuhku, dan memaksamu untuk melihat vidio horror"

BRAK

Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat dia tersadar tubuhnya sudah terjatuh di atas karpet, dengan Oh Sehun yang berada di atasnya. Matanya menatap tajam Luhan, dan mata itu pula yang membuatnya diam seketika. Persis seperti saat liburan musim panas lalu. Ia tak bisa berkutik saat melihat mata Sehun. Seolah terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kau tahu sunbaenim, meskipun aku takut film horror, tapi sebenarnya aku ini jauh lebih menakutkan lho" ujar Sehun. Luhan terdiam, ia menelan ludahnya. Jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Oh Sehun sangatlah dekat. Membuatnya ingat akan mimpi nistanya bersama Oh Sehun.

Sehun mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Luhan menahan napasnya, saat dirasa hembusan napas Sehun langsung menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau tak berkutik, apa kau ingin kejadian musim panas lalu terulang lagi?" tanya Sehun. Luhan terdiam, ia tak bergerak sama sekali. Ia ingin mendorong Hobae kurang ajar di hadapannya ini, siapa yang menjamin hobae kurang ajar di hadapannya ini tak akan 'menyentuhnya'. Tapi tangan Luhan tak kunjung mendorong tubuh Sehun. Ia hanya terdiam dengan mata yang menatap mata tajam Sehun.

"Kau tak protes, aku tak bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi padamu ne" dan dengan itu Sehun mencium Sunbae kesayangannya itu. Sang komisi disiplin yang sangat Sehun cintai. Mencium dengan lembut dan hati-hati, bibir pink Luhan bagai barang yang sangat berharga. Sehun mencium dengan penuh perasaan. Sehun berharap ia bisa meyampaikan perasaannya yang selama ini ia pendam terhadap Sunbae kesayangannya itu.

"Emh.." Luhan mulai mengalungkan tangannya. Ia sudah menutup matanya. Hatinya berkata ia tak boleh melakukan hal ini jika tak ingin kejadian musim panas lalu terulang lagi. Tetapi otaknya tak konsisten dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Tangannya malah beranjak naik ke kepala Sehun dan menekannya. Memperdalam ciumannya, ia ingin ini, ia menginginkan hal ini. Selama ini ia cukup tersiksa hanya dengan memimpikannya saja. Tapi sekarang Sehun ada di hadapannya. Sehun tengah mencumbunya, sepertinya ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Apapun yang terjadi nanti tak terlalu ia pikirkan. Yang jelas sekarang ia tengah menikmatinya, menikmati sentuhan Hobae kurang ajar Oh Sehun.

Sehun sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Luhan, dan segera menyusupkan lidahnya saat dirasa mulut Luhan terbuka. Meskipun sedikit pekikkan terdengar dari bibir Luhan, tapi tiba-tiba pekikkan itu tergantikan oleh suara lenguhan nikmat dari komisi disiplin itu saat lidah Sehun menyapu seluruh bagian mulutnya. Ia absen satu persatu gigi Luhan, ia ajak lidah Luhan untuk berperang dengan lidahnya.

"Ahn, emh, engh,," membuat Luhan mendesah. Ia biarkan Sehun mendominasi permainan lidahnya. Ia biarkan Sehun puas mencicipi bibir pink kecil miliknya.

Setelah lama saling berpagut, pasokan udara yang berkurang membuat Sehun dengan sangat terpaksa melepas pagutannya.

"Emh.." dengan lenguhan dari Luhan, Sehun mengakhiri ciumannya. Benang saliva membentang kemudian putus saat Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Luhan. Dan sedikit saliva yang entah milik siapa itu mengalir dari sudut bibir Luhan. Sehun mengusap sudut bibir Luhan itu, dan dengan tersenyum ia berkata

"Kau tahu betapa manisnya dirimu saat ini hem?" Luhan hanya terdiam, rona merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya dan itu semakin membuatnya terlihat manis. Sebenarnya Luhan tak mau seperti namja lemah begini. Luhan tak mau dengan gampangnya Oh Sehun menyentuhnya seperti ini. Luhan itu komisi disiplin yang disegani banyak orang. Dan hanya karena sentuhan kecil dari Sehun membuatnya dapat diperdaya seperti ini. Luhan benci, sangat benci jika mengakui hal ini. Tapi apa daya, ia memang tak bisa apa-apa, ia terlalu terbuai oleh sentuhan hobae kurang ajar ini.

"Kau memang manis, membuatku ingin memakanmu, sekarang" ujar Sehun, lalu ia jilat telinga Luhan. Wajah Luhan sudah semerah buah cerry mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Dan kemudian ia kembali melenguh nikmat saat dirasa lidah kenyal nan basah Sehun menjilati telingannya.

"Aah..emh" Luhan segera menutup mulutnya yang dengan sialnya mendesah seperti itu. Sehun menyeringai senang mendengar desahan dari mulut sang komisi disiplin yang biasanya hanya memperdengarkan lengkingan suara marah, dan kata-kata tajam saja. Mulut yang biasanya mengatai-ngatai dirinya pabbo.

Sehun langsung menyerang bibir Luhan kembali. Ia sangat-sangat suka dengan bibir pink yang sekarang sudah mulai kemerahan dan bengkak karena ulah dirinya itu.

"Mmmph,,,,mppphhh" Luhan mendesah tertahan karena ciuman Oh Sehun. Sehun semakin girang menciumi bibir Luhan. Setelah puas dengan bibir Luhan, ia mulai turun ke leher Luhan, menciumi leher jenjang nan mulus milik Luhan. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, memberi akses pada Sehun untuk menjamah lehernya.

Masih dengan menciumi leher Luhan, Sehun membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sekolah Luhan. Sehun sedikit menggigit leher Luhan, membuat Luhan memekik karenanya. Dan disanalah Oh Sehun menandai Luhan sang komisi disiplin itu sebagai miliknya. Tanda merah terlihat, karya seorang Oh Sehun.

Setelah itu Sehun membuka seragam sekolah Luhan. Lalu ciumannya turun ke dada Luhan. Ia kulum nipple sebelah kanan Luhan, dengan tangan yang memanjakan niple sebelah kiri Luhan, dan tangan satunya ia pakai untuk mengelus 'milik' Luhan yang sudah menegang di dalam sana.

Betapa Luhan bagai di awang-wang, titik sensitifnya kini tengah dimanja oleh Sehun. beribu kupu-kupu terasa dalam perutnya. Ia semakin sesak karena 'miliknya' memang sudah sangat menegang. Sehun hanya tersenyum, dengan itu Sehun membuka resleting Luhan, lalu membuka boxer sekaligus underware Luhan. Tinggalan kini Luhan yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun dengan napas terengah-engah dan peluh yang sudah membanjirinya. Sehun berdecak kagum, akhirnya ia bisa melihat tubuh indah itu lagi. Yang pernah ia cumbu liburan musim panas lalu. Yang membuatnya ketagihan tapi hanya bisa di mimpikan saja. Ia memang sangat menunggu moment seperti ini.

"Mau di atas karpet seperti ini saja eoh?" tanya Sehun. Luhan terdiam, ia menutup wajahnya karena malu kini ia tengah bertelanjang bulat di hadapan Sehun untuk yang keuda kalinya.

"Jangan menutup wajah manismu itu, sekali lagi aku tanya, mau di atas karpet saja?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Te..terserahmu saja" jawab Luhan sambil sedikit terbata. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Di atas sofa?" tanya Sehun lagi. Tapi kali ini Luhan menggeleng.

"Te..terlalu sempit" jawabnya dengan terbata lagi.

"Jadi?"

"Ka..kamarku saja" jawab Luhan. Dan Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia langsung menggendong Luhan ala bridal style. Luhan menunjukkan yang mana kamarnya. Dan HunHanpun pergi meninggalkan ruang TV yang kini masih terputar kaset film horror di sana.

Sehun membaringkan Luhan di atas kasurnya. Pertama kali ia memasuki ruang pribadi Sunbae yang disayanginya itu. Dan pertama kali ia masuk, ia sudah menjadikan kamar itu saksi atas percumbuan mereka. Sehun membuka seragam sekolahnya, Luhan hanya memperhatikannya. Setelah membuka seragam sekolahnya, Sehun menyrang leher Luhan lagi. Luhan kembali mengerang nikmat, ia tekan kepala Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman di lehernya.

"Emh...engh...aaahhh" racau Luhan. Ia sangat menikmati sentuhan Sehun.

Sehun membuka resleting celananya. Ia buka seluruh kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Hingga ia polos seperti Luhan yang kini memerah menatapnya.

Sehun tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum. Sepertinya tak terhitung, mungkin saking senangnya karena sekarang ia akan bercumbu dengan namja yang dia cintai.

Sehun mengulurkan jari-jarinya pada mulut Luhan. Luhan terdiam, sedikit tak mengerti apa yang di maksud Sehun. Lalu Sehun membuka mulut Luhan yang tertutup rapat itu, dan barulah Luhan mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sehun. Ia lalu mengulum jari-jari Sehun itu, setelah itu Sehun segera menarik tangannya. Luhan tanpa sadar mendesah kecewa, tetapi kekecewaan itu tak berlangsung lama saat jari-jari itu Sehun ganti oleh bibirnya. Dan mereka kembali berpagut satu sama lain.

Dengan bibir yang masih saling berpagut, serta saling menghisap, lidah yang mulai bermain-main lagi. Sehun memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam 'hole' Luhan. Hole Luhan terasa sempit sekali. Padahal ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Luhan meringis saat dirasa ada sesuatu yang tertancap di holenya. Tapi cumbuan Sehun di bibirnya melupakan itu semua. Sehun menambah lagi satu jari ke dalam 'hole' Luhan. Luhan melepaskan ciumannya, ia bernapas dengan terengah-engah dengan sedikit ringisan keluar dari mulutnya. Sehun kembali menyerang dada Luhan. Ia masukkan jari ketiga dan mulai menggerakkan jarinya di dalam sana dengan gerakan zig-zag agar memperlebar 'hole' Luhan.

"Engh,,emh..aahhhn" Luhan mendesah saat Sehun tengah mengeluar-masukkan jarinya dan

"Aaaahhh..di..disanah..aaahhh" Luhan mendesah tak terkontrol saat dirasa jari-jari Sehun menusuk titik kenikmatannya. Sehun menyeringai, ia keluarkan jari-jarinya dari 'hole' Luhan. Luhan mendesah pelan. Sehun menaikkan kedua kaki Luhan dan menyimpannya di kedua pundaknya.

Lalu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Sehun memasukkan 'juniornya' ke dalam lubang surga sang komisi disiplin Luhan.

"Aaaahhhh.." Luhan mendesah saat 'junior' Sehun telah tertanam sepenuhnya di sana. Sedikit meringis juga karena ada rasa perih yang terasa di sana. Tetapi Sehun melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan lembut. Itu tak terlalu membuat Luhan kesakitan.

Setelah dirasa 'hole' Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan 'sesuatu' yang asing berada di dalamnya. Sehun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur dengan perlahan.

"Ah..ah..ah..emh..aahh..eungh..ahn" seiring dengan tusukan Sehun, Luhan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan indahnya menurut Sehun.

"Arghhht,..nah..disanahhh" Sehun kembali menusuk titik kenikmatan Luhan. Dan dengan semangat Sehun menusuk Luhan lebih cepat di tempat yang sama. Membuat Luhan seperti kembali di bawa terbang ke awang-awang. Ia seperti melayang, apalagi saat Sehun mengocok 'junior' miliknya yang sedang tegang seirama dengan tusukan Sehun padanya. Luhan bagai di berikan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Kenikmatan surga dunia yang kini memenuhi nafsu birahinya.

"Emh..oh..Se..sehunhh" racau Luhan. Sehun terus menusuk Luhan dengan lebih cepat. Membuat Luhan ikut terguncang. Decitan tempat tidur terdengar dan menggema di sana. Hawa semakin panas, peluh bercucuran, wajah yang semakin memerah. Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati semua ini, merasakan kenikmanatan yang amat sangat. Ia lengkungkan tubuhnya saat dirasa ia tengah di ambang batas nafsunya. Dan satu tusukan keras berhasil membuat ia mengeluarkan cairannya.

"OH SEHUN~" Luhan meneriakkan nama hobae kurang ajar yang kini tengah mencumbunya itu. Sehun semakin gencar menusuk Luhan, ia masih belum mencapai batasnya.

"Emh..enh..se..bentar..lagih" ujar Sehun. Ia sedikit mendesah karena saat Luhan mencapai klimaksnya, membuat lubang 'hole' Luhan mengkerut seketika. Membuat 'juniornya terasa di jepit oleh 'hole' Luhan. Membuat Sehun merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih hingga Sehun mengeluarkan desahan itu. Dan saat dirasa ia akan mencapai klimaksnya

"LUHAN~" Sehun menyebutkan nama Luhan tanpa embel-embel sunbae untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sehun mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Luhan. Membuat Luhan merasakan hangat di dalam 'hole'nya.

Sehun ambruk di atas tubuh Luhan. Ia mengeluarkan 'junior'nya dari 'hole' Luhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit mendesah saat Sehun mengeluarkannya.

"Aku mengantuk" ujar Luhan. Karena ia merasa kelelahan. Ia berniat menutup matanya dan tidur jika saja tak ada kehangatan yang menghampiri bibirnya.

Sehun kembali menciumnya. Hanya ciuman biasa, Sehun hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Tak ada lumatan sama sekali. Luhan terlonjak kaget.

"Waktu itu kau juga mengantuk dan tertidur, tapi setelah bangun kau menjadi putri angkuh yang tak dapat aku dekati lagi. Aku tak mau kau seperti itu lagi" ujar Sehun. Ia menyibak poni Luhan yang berpeluh itu. Luhan hanya terdiam.

"Setidaknya jelaskan dulu bagaimana hubungan kita ini, kau tahu, semenjak liburan musim panas kemarin aku tak tenang. Aku terus memikirkan, sebenarnya kau melihatku itu sebagai apa?" Luhan masih terdiam.

"Apa kau tak memiliki perasaan padaku? Apa kau tak melihatku sedikit saja dari pandangan aku sebagai seorang Oh Sehun yang menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai Oh Sehun yang pabbo" ujar Sehun lagi. Ia menatap manik Luhan yang kini juga menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan mengulurkan tangannya. Ia usap wajah Sehun yang sama berpeluhnya seperti dirinya. Ia usap pipinya dengan lembut.

"Sudah jelas kan?" tanya Luhan.

"Mwo?"

"Aku tak akan melakukan itu jika aku tak menyukainya" jawab Luhan.

"Mwo? Jadi maksudnya.."

"Ya, aku menyukaimu Oh Sehun" jawab Luhan. Sedikit rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Sehun tersenyum. Ia memeluk Luhan erat.

"Gomawo, jinjja gomawoyo" ujar Sehun di pelukan Luhan. Luhan membalas pelukannya.

"Kau tahu? aku sangat mencintaimu" ujar Sehun.

"Ne, arra. Karena itu kau masuk klub musik padahal kau tak berbakat di bidang musik kan?"

"Ne, aku mencintaimu. Aku sudah tertarik padamu dari awal kita bertemu. Saranghaeyo" ucap Sehun. Luhan tersenyum dalam pelukannya.

"Ne, nado.. Oh Sehun, nado saranghaeyo" jawab Luhan. Kemudian mereka terus berpelukan. Menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing yang akhirnya tersampaikan. Dengan merasakan suhu tubuh masing-masing. Sehun dan Luhan, dua sejoli yang baru saja jujur dengan perasaannya, setelah dua kali melakukan seks tanpa ikatan apapun. -_-

_SKIP TIME_

Pagi hari.

Luhan tengah berjalan di tengah koridor menuju kelasnya. Tapi tiba-tiba

SRET

Tubuhnya di tarik oleh seseorang ke dalam lab fisika yang kosong.

Baru saja Luhan akan berteriak memarahi siapa yang berani menariknya paksa seperti itu. Tapi orang itu segera membekap mulut Luhan karena tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Luhan.

"Mpph..mpph" Luhan meronta.

"Sstttt, diamlah, kau ini anarkis sekali" ujar orang itu. Luhan terdiam, sebenarnya hatinya dongkol disebut anarkis oleh orang itu.

Orang itu melepaskan bekapannya.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan pabbo? Dan apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Aku anarkis? Hei tindakanmu yang menarikku secara paksa itu lebih anarkis. Pabbo" gerutu Luhan. Yeah, itu santapan pagi hari Oh Sehun. Ia sudah kena omel sang komisi disiplin Luhan.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ia dekati Luhan, dan

CUP

Sehun mengecup bibir manis Luhan. Menurut Sehun, ini barulah dapat disebut santapan paginya.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu ia kembali mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Emmph..emmph" Luhan berusaha untuk berbicara. Tetapi teredam oleh ciuman Sehun.

BRAK

Sehun terdorong ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pabbo?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin menyambut pagi namjachinguku yang manis ini" ujar Sehun mengerlingkan matanya.

"MWO? YAK OH SEHUN, KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU KITA JADI TERKESAN SEPERTI PASANGAN HOMO PABBO" teriak Luhan. Lalu

BRAK

Ia membuka pintu lab fisika dan keluar dari sana. Sehun yang terheranpun ikut keluar, melihat punggung namja yang kini tengah berjalan di depannya. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi. Lalu ia baru tersadar bahwa banyak pasang mata yang kini memandangnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung ke arah mereka. Lalu Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal sama sekali.

'Kalau yang seperti barusan kau sebut pasangan homo, lalu kegiatan kemarin yang kita lakukan itu apa namanya?' batin Sehun. ia kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Sepertinya namja pabbo itu bukan aku ya, justru menurutku tindakan anehnya itu lebih pabbo dariku' batin Sehun lagi.

'Luhan aneh, lihat saja, aku tak akan pernah melepasmu' batin Sehun untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sebelum ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dengan seringaian yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Luhan, You're mine" gumamnya pelan.

END

Dan janganlah kalian tendang saya atas sequel yang hancur ini...

Maafkan saya bila tidak memuaskan..

Maafkan saya bila kurang hot..

Saya tak ahli di bidang NC, jadi maafkan saya yang bikin NC..

Maafkan saya jika banyak kesalahan..

Ini HunHan sudah saling jujur satu sama lain kan ya..

Jadi urusannya selesai, mereka udah gak gantung lagi kan ya?

Sehun cinta Luhan Luhan juga cinta Sehun, urusan kelar,..

Beginilah endingnya, maaf rada gaje...

Yang kemarin minta sequel like and jangan lupa ya..

Yang udah kepalang baca juga jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.

Akhir kata dari saya Disini gunung, disana gunung..

Tengah-tengahnya pulau jawa..

Readersnya bingung, authornya juga bingung..

Yang penting HunHan berjaya YEAY ^o^/ *kibar bendera HunHan*

Yosh Like and Review Jusaeyo~

*tebarsenyumnyaONEw*


End file.
